world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
091314ThiagoLily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 23:58 -- 11:59 GT: Lily is unceremoniously dumped from what looks like a...tentacle-lined portal onto the front lawn of Slim Pickins' abode. Her eyes are gouged out and she looks to have been crying. 12:00 TA: Thiago blinks. Then again. "Wh-" He's shocked. "Lily?!" 12:00 GT: She turns sharply in the direction of his voice. "Th-thiago? Where. Where are you. Oh God." 12:01 TA: He gets down on his knees in front of her. "What happened?" 12:01 TA: "Who could do this?!" 12:02 GT: She reaches out towards his voice, latching onto him, and clutches him with an iron grip, sobbing grossly. 12:02 TA: "We need to get you bandaged up, my dear! / I will take you to Acenia, now!" He tries to help her stand. 12:03 GT: "N-no." She stays seated, and decaptchalogues Ursa Minor, holding it out to him. "Kill me." 12:04 TA: Thiago grins, holding back no display of glee at the idea. His voice is soft. "I couldn't..." 12:05 GT: ((WOW, THIAGO)) 12:05 GT: "I'm holding to the fucking deal. She knows what I said." She holds the dagger to her throat. "KILL ME." 12:06 TA: "Who knows what you said?! What are you saying?" 12:07 GT: "L-" She begins to speak, but stops, doubling over and grasping at her throat. Finally she straightens, looking absolutely furious. "I can't - I can't fucking SAY!" 12:08 GT: "I CAN'T FUCKING SAY!" 12:08 TA: "Libby?" 12:30 GT: She goes stiff as a board, beginning to choke again. 'I can't - " she wheezes. "I can't - " 12:31 TA: "It's all right, sweet moirail. It'll be fine." He bites his lip happilly. "I understand you can't talk about it." 12:32 GT: She falls limp. "Yeah." She curses, and raises the blade to her throat again. "Y-you NEED to kill me, though. Before - " She begins gagging again. 12:33 TA: He takes the blade out of her hand. "As much as I'd like to stab you after..." He trails off. "Well, the way you've been acting recently. / I'm not going to kill you, Lily dear." 12:35 GT: "I have to DO this, Thiago. I HAVE TO LET HER KNOW. I HAVE TO-" Her shoulders shake. "It'll be easier this way. For - " She stops abruptly, clutching her throat and gaping soundlessly. 12:35 TA: "I'm not going to kill you to spite your mom." 12:36 GT: "Please," she whispers. "Please just let me die." 12:37 TA: "I know it hurts, but you're going to live. / Come on, let's see my sister, she can help." He wipes some of the blood off her cheeks... then licks his thumb. 12:40 GT: There is the barest hint of a sweet aftertaste. Could just be your imagination. She grits her teeth. "GOD DAMN IT, KILL ME, THIAGO." She shakes him. "KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME" 12:42 TA: "If you will not let me take you to her, / I will doctor you myself, sweet moirail." He takes out a bottle of rum. 12:44 GT: "No." She shudders. "Not sweet. God. Not sweet." 12:45 TA: "What?" 12:45 GT: "N-nothing." She goes limp. "Fine." 12:46 TA: "This will burn." He leans her head back and drips the rum into her eye sockets, slowly. 12:48 GT: She flinches, but does not scream. 12:49 TA: Thiago is grinning like a maniac. His voice is unwaveringly cool and soothing. "I'm here with you, always. / Now," He takes out a strip of fine cloth. "I will bind your eyes to keep them clean." 12:51 GT: She nods. 12:52 TA: He does so. "See?" He chuckles silently. "Good as new!" 12:54 GT: "Mm." She decaptchalogues the scarf given to her by the Condesce. "Wrap this around. Maybe. Maybe people won't ask then." 12:56 TA: He wraps it around her over the bandage. "You're going to be fine, Lily. Promise." 12:57 GT: She sighs. "It's not. She made damn sure of that." 12:58 TA: He smiles. "Sod on that, my dear." 01:00 GT: "Don't try." She stands shakily, and stops. "I can't. I can't see," she says lamely. 01:01 TA: He steadies her. "I will stay with you." 01:01 GT: "OK." She smiles. "Thank you." 01:04 TA: "Rest now, dear." 01:05 GT: She leans on him. "OK. Yeah. I need. I need a rest, after..." She gags slightly. "After stuff," she finishes lamely. 01:06 TA: He nods. "Does it hurt?" 01:06 GT: She shudders. "So fucking much." 01:07 TA: He grins. "Go-d, I'm sorry." 01:09 GT: "Don't be." 01:13 TA: "Rest now... 01:14 TA: He pets her head. 01:16 GT: She nods. "Yeah. Take me somewhere I can sit." She chuckles wryly. "I don't. I don't think imma be doing a lot of keeping watch a-anymore." 01:18 TA: "That's all right." 01:18 TA: He kisses the top of her head gently. "Get some rest." 01:19 GT: "Mhm." She sits. "Stay close, OK?" 01:19 TA: "Of course."